parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Voice Cast for Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Daniel Pineda.
Here is a voice cast for Daniel Pineda's first installment, Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+9.5) *Toby as Murfy - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Toad as Sssssam the Snake - Radar Overseer Jimmy (Diego Loquendo V1) (-10) *Bertie as Polokus - Robosoft 3 (+5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroines) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Rosie as Tily - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies - Radar Overseer Hank, Radar Overseer The Reverend Blue Jeans, Radar Overseer Guy, Microsoft Mike (+10), Robosoft 2, and Radar Overseer Jimmy (Roberto Loquendo V1, Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Luca Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), and Carlos Loquendo V1) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10), Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10), Radar Overseer Abby (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), and Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10)) *Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy - Radar Overseer The Reverend Blue Jeans (+5) (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+5) *Sir Handel as Hardrox - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) - Microsoft Mary (Paola Loquendo V1) (+10) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) - Radar Overseer Scotty (Diego Loquendo V1) *James as The Musician (Both vain) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+5) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) - Dave Loquendo V1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) - Simon Loquendo V1 (Diego Loquendo V1) *Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) - Devil (Roberto Loquendo V1) *BoCo as Photographer - Radar Overseer Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer - AT&T Rich (Felipe Loquendo V1) *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) - Mike in Stadium (Luca Loquendo V1) *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) - Microsoft Mike (+5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) - AT&T Mike (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) - Robosoft 3 (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Daisy as Razorwife - Robosoft 4 (Carmen Loquendo V1) (-10) *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens - Radar Overseer Guy (Juan Loquendo V1) (-10) *Arry as Axel - Radar Overseer Jimmy (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-9.5) *Bert as Foutch - Radar Overseer Hank (Juan Loquendo V1) (-10) *George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) - Robosoft 2 (Juan Loquendo V1) (+5) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates - L&H Sidney, L&H Peter, L&H Eddie, Microsoft Sam, and Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo, Carlos Loquendo, Diego Loquendo, Juan Loquendo, and Roberto Loquendo) (+10, +5, -5, -10, and -9.5) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) - Simon Loquendo V1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (-9.5) *Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) - L&H Douglas (-10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (-10) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) - Robosoft 5 (Paola Loquendo V1) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) - L&H Biff (Marcello Loquendo V1) *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens - L&H Biff, L&H Douglas, L&H Amos, and L&H Alex (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1, and Juan Loquendo V1) (-10) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) *Smudger as Ales Mansay - Robosoft 1 (-10) (Marcello Loquendo V1) *Lady as Uglette (Both wifes to Percy and Globox) - Robosoft 6 (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10.5) *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 - AT&T Ray (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-10) *Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Oyster (Toad Patrol) and Coaches as Electoons - L&H Michelle, Microsoft Mary, Radar Overseer Beulah, and Speakonia Voices (Carmen Loquendo V1, Francisca Loquendo V1, Esperanza Loquendo V1, and Loquendo Voices) (+10) *Season 1 Trucks as Antitoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Mavis as Big Mama - She Devil (Carmen Loquendo V1) (-10) *Belle as Raybeauty - Robosoft 6 (Paola Loquendo V1) *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur - Microsoft Mike (-10) (Roberto Loquendo V1) (-10) *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 2 (Carlos Loquendo V1) Notes: * Thomas's first lightsaber is light blue since he has a pistol gun, and when he picks up another pistol gun and another lightsaber in the Woods of Light, his second lightsaber is light green in the first full length movie. * The engine that Percy escapes, and that Donald, Douglas, and Oliver pilot in the train chase, is Caledonian 0-6-0 No. 828, the sole survivor of 96 examples of the 812 class 0-6-0 tender engines, which is hauling the Strathspey Clansman with six coaches. * The pursuing locomotive that Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Daisy, and S.C.Ruffey pilot to capture Percy is named E.V. Cooper Engineer, an LMS Ivatt Class 2mt 2-6-0 locomotive, of seven examples preserved, like 46428, still to steam, 46443, which is on display, 46447, restored to full working order, The Carmyllie Pilot, still to steam, and Blossom, preserved as well. * As the train runs toward a long viaduct, Percy jumps off the engine's footplate, and in the far away next shot, as the pursuing locomotive is chasing the Strathspey Clansman, is still in the engine's cab. * When Donald, Douglas, and Oliver, who are on the Caledonian engine, struggle to help Percy escape the villains, who caught Thomas, the workers pile on more coal, and shovel it into the engine's furnace furiously, and when the furnace roars, while the sparks fly, as the engine leaps and swings, he speeds up and feels as if he might glow red and fall apart at a high speed. * The sound effects, that are used in this sequence, are ray2_sfx, sounds_light.zip, soundsblaster.zip, troopervoices.zip, troopervoices2.zip, soundsforce.zip, soundsforce2.zip, Train Sounds from Steamsounds and GreatWestern.org.uk, Evil Laughing Sound Effects, Cartoon Sound Effects, Looney Tunes Sounds, and some soundtrack from video games. * The Soundtrack is from Rayman 2: The Great Escape used in Thomas 2: The Great Escape. *This story is narrated by Casey Jones, the Brave Engineer as Adult Rayman, voiced by Lernout and Hauspie Michael in English and Carlos Loquendo V1 in Spanish. *The scene begins where the Island of Sodor is standing perfectly quiet, before panning in on Thomas and Emily, who puff past each other through the station with their coaches. *The engine that Percy escapes on and which Donald, Douglas, and Oliver pilot is a Caledonian 0-6-0 812 class tender engine No. 828, in British Railways guise No. 57566, built in 1899. *The trains are headed by two J94s No. 68030, built in 1952, waiting at Broomhill, and No. 9, waiting at Boat of Garten. *The pursuing locomotive that S.C.Ruffey, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney pilot is an L.M.S. Ivatt Class 2mt 2-6-0 locomotive No. 46512: E.V. Cooper Engineer, built in 1952. *When Donald, Douglas, Oliver, and Percy pile on more coals and shovel furiously, the furnace roars loudly, as the sparks fly, while the engine leaps and swings, and speeds up as if it is about to glow red and easily fall apart. *In the train chase when Percy obeys Donald, Douglas, and Oliver's command to jump off the train, he jumps off the train, and in the next shot, which is a far away view, before the train fades away into the tunnel with the pursuing locomotive chasing them, Percy is still in the Caledonian engine's cab. * Several main line duty trains, heading toward the Buccaneer, are headed by two L.M.S. Black 5 4-6-0s, Nos. 45407 The Lancashire Fusilier & 45231 The Sherwood Forester, built both in 1936 and 1937, L.M.S. Royal Scot No. 46115: Scots Guardsman, built in 1927, restored to Main Line running in the early 1990s, L.N.E.R. B1 4-6-0 No. 61264, built in 1947, double-headed with Braveheart No. 75014, a British Railways Standard Class 4mt 4-6-0, built in 1951, and Lord of the Isles No. 62005, an L.N.E.R. K1 2-6-0, built in 1949, as the eight engines are pulling five special passenger trains. * When Thomas falls down after Percy fell first and let out a Wilhelm scream, a Goofy holler is heard when he falls off the ship into the woods of light. * As Thomas climbs up the mountain, he sees a purple lum, which he needs to come back later to use, so he can reach a secret bonus surprise after he collects the six Glob Crystals. * The content is The Purple Lum in the Woods of Light, The Edward Village, The Three Minigames, and The Glob Crystals, which are only avaliable on the Dreamcast version of Thomas 2, because the Apple IOS and Nintendo 3DS versions of the game, don't have the content, and are closely based on the Dreamcast version. The minigames are on Thomas 2: Revolution too. *When Thomas finally reaches the bottom, he picks a Glob Crystal, and is advised by Toby to take it back to the Percy village, which is waiting for him later. *Thomas has to find all six Glob Crystals for the minigames in the Edward village before he can go back to the Woods of Light. *When George says that he'll show no mercy if he catches Thomas, he points the Elixir's eyes into Thomas's, which makes Thomas so scared, that he is pulled into the Cave of Bad Dreams. *When Thomas easily makes it through the Whale Bay, he helps Tillie to escape with Toby's help, because Tillie is the pride of the Railroad. *893 of 999 lums are collected in this game with 73 of 80 cages. *This walkthrough will be inspired by OneWelshSheep's Rayman 2 (Sega Dreamcast) gameplay throughout the entire movie. *During the fight, as Devious Diesel activates his red lightsaber, Thomas activates his blue lightsaber and green lightsaber, but hits Diesel's glowing blade, and stops the blow to carry it. Diesel force grips Thomas, who puts his lightsabers on his belt, and gets force thrown into the air. Thomas lands on the top of the Crow's Nest, force heals himself, activates his lightsabers, and begins the duel with Devious Diesel. *Since Thomas's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, Thomas's light green lightsaber will the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, because he will also be picking up two pistol guns, such as one in the escape from the prison, and in the woods of light while he reloads them both. *Devious Diesel's red lightsaber will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Arry's red lightsaber will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *George's four lightsabers (one being blue, two being green, and one being red) will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, cb_ls_powerdown.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Spiteful Breakvan's four lightsabers (two being blue and two being green) will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, cb_ls_powerdown.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Emily's light blue lightsaber will carry the cb_ls_powerup.wav, sabrhum.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Henry's purple lightsaber will carry the cb_ls_powerup.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Daniel Pineda